


Silent Voices of an Old House

by potato4power



Series: Giggles in the dark [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Childhood, Gen, Ghost Klaus, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato4power/pseuds/potato4power
Summary: Number Four never imagine death would be like this.AU-Ghost Kid KlausNumber Four post life.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Giggles in the dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650385
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	1. The One where a ghost interrupts a night of sleep

Being a ghost it’s sooooooooo boring

And kind of confusing

It actually took a while to Four realize that he was dead. Counting time get a little messier and more confusing when you are dead due to the incapacity to do normal living people thing, like you don’t need to eat, breath or even move anymore. Being a ghost it’s like being stuck in a endless and timeless chair just numbly watching your loved one do stupid things for eternity and you can never stop watching.  
Four was very scared in the beginning or so he assumes  
The first year of his death was a confusing one.  
Four remembers being terrified of the other ghosts.

The other ghosts of the mansion that tormented him for all his short life, were at the same plane of existence as him. They were now at the same ghostly boat as him.  
He actually didn’t remember much of that year.

Only flashes of screaming, crying and a blue light.

But when he finally snapped out of the cycle

The house was ghost free.

Which was a real gift ,to be free of wailing and scary ghosts was his biggest dream coming true .Four was so happy that he was finally free of his tormentors that gave him nightmares every night of his life.  
Number Four was so excited, he laughed like a mad man and shouted out happily as loud as his lungs could to everyone that he was free of the ghosts.  
Little Number Four was so happy, ran to Six’s room as fast his little foots could, to tell his brother about the most amazing, fantastic, magical thing that ever happened to him.  
He ran through the door with the largest smile on his face, feeling so exited to tell his favorite brother about the miracle of controlling his awful power.  
And only then he froze, because he ran through the door.  
through the door  
He could pass through objects  
Because Number Four is no longer in the land of the living.  
When he remembers his death, all the happiness rushes away from his body- could he say that? He doesn’t have a physical body anymore- and he could only stare at his brother, who keeps calmly reading one of his many books, undisturbed by his presence on the room.  
Four slowly walked away of Six’s room, feeling so numb and empty.  
Death never seemed so bad in his head, maybe it was because he never thought it would come so soon or due to whenever he would think about his death Four- like most people- it seemed like a veryyy distant thing that would take a long time to happen,  
So Four never actually thought much of his death.  
But in his imagination of the post life he would never think of loneliness and cold that came with dying.  
All Four’s live he was used to be surrounded by his siblings, not having a minute where he is alone. Not that he could ever be alone, he was never completely alone, having terrible waling and decomposed ghosts as company.  
Being so cold and alone was a living nightmare , but he makes an effort to stay positive, so he would never be a bad ghost, like the one that Whenever he felt like that Four liked to run around the halls of the Academy, trying to make so much noise as he could in a desperate attempt to gain his siblings attention -or anyone really- to stop just being a watcher.  
Whenever he feels cold and helpless after days of screaming and watching his stupid brothers and sisters,his merciless father, the creepy nanny robot that his siblings were calling “Mom” or the sad monkey butler.  
Four goes to his room to cry on his meticulous tidy bed, that never gets messy.  
Because no matter how much he cry’s in top of it or how much he moves while sobbing and gasping for air that he know that he doesn’t need.

It never changes  
Just like his room  
Just like him.  
Four would always be wearing the same ugly clothes, his feet would always be bare, he would always be 4 years old,his head would always be wet with blood, his tears would never touch the floor.

He would never change or grow up

Because Four is dead 

So after a year and a half of his death he didn’t expect the cycle of screaming, loneliness and tears to stop.  
It was getting frustrating

But in one of those lonely and boring nights that he uses to scream at nothing just to feel a tiny spark of any life  
After a year and a half

Something changes

Four is in the middle his fiftieth lap across the hall of the Academy when he notices that Number Five got out of his bed .Which is kind of weird, none of his sibling go out of their rooms in the middle of the night, their Dad forbade them of leaving the room until breakfast a long time ago.  
His brother is wearing a angry scowl – similar to the time that Four took all the pens of Five’s room and hidden in the attic.  
The moment he sees his brother, he expects Five to jump to one of their siblings’ room to yell at them for taking something of his, that Five only realized that was missing at that moment.  
But then Five stops in the middle of the hall

And looks around

His eyes still pass through Four, like always happen after his death

But it’s like Five it’s looking for something.

Like he heard something and it looking for someone to blame and yell for interrupting his sleep.  
Like he heard him…  
So the only thing that Four can do for a brief second is stare in shock of at long last getting the attention of one of the resident of the mansion, but he quickly snaps out of it and tries to be certain that he is really reason that Five is out, trying to not let his hopes rise to high.  
“Fivey?” He says unsurely.  
But his brother keeps looking at the wrong side of the hall, searching in the darkness for someone he can’t see.  
“FIVE” Four tries calling his brother again but louder.  
“I’M HERE” Four screams at his brother face.  
But like every night in his post live, the screams are meet with no response.  
After a few minutes his brother stop looking, giving up the search and walking away, probably going back to his room to do living people stuff, like sleeping or whatever.  
Four can’t help but to feel frustrated, disappointed and maybe a little hopeful ,because after a year and a half, that was the first night that something changes.


	2. The One where a ghost giggles at a safe space

After that night, Four watches as Five starts asking the other residents of the house about the noises he heard in the middle of the night.

Four felt a little bad about waking up his brother, but not so much because he is drenched in joy to finally be noticed by one of his family members.

The possibility of being heard and finally being able to talk to other people gave Four a goal, something to focus

But his joy does not last long as his father and siblings do not believe the sounds that Five heard.

Not even Five thinks that the noises are caused by him.

His brother continues to question and investigate the origin of the “mysterious house noises”, being as stubborn as ever and does not admitting that the footsteps the he heard are just “his imagination” or “a dream”.

Four never wanted to hug his brilliant, hardheaded brother so much.

Even though he was making the wrong conclusions about where the sounds came from

His brother had created the theory that the sounds were coming from other children that his father bought and kept them in captivity to replace them if they rebelled against his oppressive father figure.

He was completely wrong

And his conclusions were a little -very- strange to his taste, his brother was going in a completely wrong direction, so he needed a little push in the right direction

Well, maybe his brother needed more proof of his existence.

So Four kept running through the halls every night and screaming as loudly as his little lungs could.

Some days his attempts reach their goals, with his brother investigating more and more the source of the sounds heard.

During his attempts Four observed that he got better results at night - probably due to the lack of other noises in the mansion to distract the residents.

But even so Five was discredited by his brothers and continued to prove his crazy theory about people hiding in the house.

Four was starting to get frustrated by the whole situation.

Four was sitting on his brother's bed watching Curiously Five writing in his notebook the possible ways to find "the people held captive in the house" without being caught by the dozens of cameras scattered at the mansion when he was interrupted by Six entering the room.

"I'm bored, what are you doing?" Six asked

"I'm looking at possible ways to find the source of the noise in the house." said Five , 

"Five maybe you should let it go” said Six.

“Its easy for you “ 

” What does that mean?”

“It means that all that you do it’s ignore your problems” Said Five eyes never leaving the notebook.

“That’s not true” reply Six, looking a little sad with the accusation.

“Whatever you want to believe”

“Well at least I’m not the one that it obsessed with every little noise of the house”

“Whatever”

“Whatever” Six answered turning his back to Five

"This would be a lot easier if someone believed in me" Sighed Five closing his notebook and getting ready to return to the training he would start in a few minutes.

It was then that he had an idea, it was easier to convince others of his existence if Five had someone else helping to solve "the mystery of the noises".

So Four began to haunt his brothers and sister more (except for Seven) in an attempt to make one of them believe that’s something not normal about the noises and help.

He tried to approach his brothers when they were separated, it was much easier to be noticed when there was no one around for them to have focused attention.

It was funny to see what his siblings did when they thought they were alone.

Three was the most fun, she liked to practice theater scenes for an audience as invisible as he was, thanking imaginary people for their kind compliments. He liked watching her performances, he thought she was really talented and even though she wasn’t listening to his applauses the end of each piece.

Two usually practiced speaking without stuttering in front of the mirror, something he had not yet managed to achieve but Four believed that with enough practice he would achieve his goal or was at one playing alone in his imaginary world where he was The Number One.

Six, soft little Six when he was absolutely alone his moods ranged from crying over his covers on individual training days to putting his face inside one of the library's books, devouring his books in a few days. Four hated seeing his brother crying so much and I wished more than anything to hug him as tightly as he could.

Number One was the one who acted the most differently when he was alone.

In front of their siblings Number One was so serious, always paying the utmost attention to his father's orders, never getting carried away by his brothers' games. He did his best to show himself superior.

In summary he acted like a jerk

But when he was alone at the greenhouse Number One was a completely different person.

His brother would play with the few toys that he owed and make the fantastic adventures, most of the about space. In One’s little imaginary world he was a leader and a astronaut traveling around the universe saving all kinds of aliens and discovering new planets.

He was such a dork.

Four couldn’t help but giggle at his brother actions. It is nice to see One so carefree.  
Being a ghost had its good moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive guys  
> Just having a little writer block.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be Klaus perspective on his post life.


End file.
